


Une détention particulière

by Anayah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayah/pseuds/Anayah
Summary: Amara est kidnappée par l'organisation criminelle Hydra, plus précisément par leur bras droit, le Soldat de l'hiver.C'est au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprendra la raison de son kidnapping, et que son geôlier va éprouver de forts sentiments pour elle. Elle ne sera pas totalement différente à cet homme à l'apparence de glace mais au coeur fondant de détresse. Mais il n'est pas totalement lui même, encore sous l'emprise de son lavage de cerveau, ne maîtrisant pas tous ses actes qu'il risque de regretter.





	1. Une nouvelle venue

       

 

    Chacun de ses membres étaient attachés à chacun des quatre coins du lit, les liens commençant à marquer sa peau. Bâillonnée, ligotée et aveuglée par des bandes noires, seule son audition lui permettait d’entendre les quelques bruits que faisaient les ravisseurs dans la pièce d’à côté. Les criminels parlaient dans une autre langue, une langue slave qui lui semblait être du russe. Elle avait tellement pleuré que le tissus qui lui recouvrait les yeux était humide. Durant cette troisième heure de captivité, elle a commencé à gémir des sons qui étaient atténués par son bâillonnement. On est venu libérer sa bouche brutalement, arrachant presque tout son gloss de ses lèvres. Amara a réussi a articuler quelques mots malgré ses dents tremblantes :

« ...qu’est-ce que vous me voulez…? »

       Personne ne lui a répondu alors qu’elle pouvait entendre les grincements de parquet autour d’elle. L’un d’entre eux, sûrement le chef, a ordonné aux autres de s’en aller. La porte s’est claquée violemment, la faisant sursauter malgré sa position. On lui a ensuite découvert ses yeux, agressés par la lampe près d’elle. La pièce était sombre et froide, et même si elle portait un long chemisier, elle tremblait. De froid et de peur.Il était là, la tête légèrement penchée sur elle. Son visage était caché par un masque noir d’une matière plus rigide que du simple tissus, et son regard bleu-vert l’observait attentivement. L’homme a fait le tour du lit pour venir sur son côté gauche, et Amara le suivait du regard, totalement effrayée. Ses cheveux châtain foncés caressaient ses épaules et sa nuque recouverte d’une tenue noire. Mais ce qui l’a marqué c’était son bras gauche, recouvert de métal. Le geôlier a brutalement posé son genou sur elle, lui écrasant le bas du ventre. Son cri avait brisé le silence, et sa respiration résonnait dans toute le pièce. Le regard glacial qui lui jetait n’était pas perturbé par la souffrance de la jeune lycéenne.

« Tant que je ne te donne pas la parole, tu ne parles pas. »

      Lorsqu’elle a finalement acquiescé, il s’est retiré pour la laisser souffler. Amara s’est remise à pleurer, trouvant cette expérience insurmontable. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de son kidnapping, et voulait tout simplement rentrer chez elle. Jamais elle n’avait commis de mauvaises choses et elle provenait du famille pas du tout aisée. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’elle soit détenue ici. La seule chose positive était que le mascara à dix huit euros qu’elle a acheté la semaine dernière ne coulait pas. En plus, il l’avait aveuglé de nouveau, la laissant une nouvelle fois dans le noir. Amara a dû se retenir durant presque une journée, affamée. Le stress l’avait empêché de dormir, craignant la venue de cette homme au bras de métal.Pour essayer de se réconforter, elle avait commencé à imaginer son sauvetage, les policiers venant à son secours, l’ambulance aussi. Mais ils étaient des professionnels, ça se sentait,elle finirait sûrement d’une balle dans la tête, et on ne découvrirait jamais son corps. Dès qu’elle a entendu la porte grincer, ses pensées se sont tues, et son rythme cardiaque s’est emballé. Elle a reconnu le bruit de ses bottes épaisses sur le sol en bois, et a décidé de quand même parler.

« - ….je-je-je peux aller au toilettes… ? »

Il s’était arrêté pas très loin de ses pieds, toujours silencieux.

« ...je ne veux p-p-p-as salir le lit...»

       La honte de se faire dessus l’emportait sur elle. Même si elle risquait d’être frappée encore une fois, elle se devait de le demander pour sauvegarder le peu de dignité qu’elle possédait encore. Heureusement, il a accepté puisqu’il l’a détaché de son lit et lui a une nouvelle fois enlevé le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux, tout en prenant soin d’attacher ses poignets avec un lien en plastique. L’agresseur la tenait de ses grandes mains protégées de gants noirs pour la pousser vers les petites toilettes. Elle s’est dépêchée et s’est lavée les mains dans cette salle de bain au carrelage bleu déteint, semblable à la couleur qui recouvrait sa chambre de détention. L’endroit paraissait abandonné depuis quelques années mais restait toujours supportable. Attachée de nouveau, elle eut l’impression d’être un cadavre frissonnant sur ce lit d’un blanc salit. Il se pourrait qu’elle n’ait pas été la seule victime et elle se demandait qu’en était-il advenu d’eux. L’homme au bras de métal ne semblait pas être vêtu pour un kidnapping, ce qu’il portait était digne d’un de ces tueurs à gage que l’on voyait dans les films. Surtout qu’un kidnappeur n’était pas normalement autant armé.

     Sa langue avait tellement envie de bouger et de le questionner, mais à chaque fois qu’il la regardait, son ventre se nouait de crainte, et elle détournait son regard tremblotant. Debout, près d’une fenêtre barricadée, il restait, là, la fixant depuis bientôt une demie heure. Amara était surprise de remarquer qu’il n’avait toujours pas recouvert ses paupières. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, elle pouvait au moins admirer le bleuté du plafond qui était resté miraculeusement fixé, pâle et profond. Même si la lampe atténuait le côté naturel de la nuance, elle s’imaginait voir le ciel clair d’au dehors. Son esprit voguait sur ces souvenirs désespérés, oubliant presque ce qu’il y avait autour. Ses cils commençant à battre de moins en moins vite, annonçant son futur sommeil. Ce dernier est venu la récupérer très vite après qu’elle s’est laissée plongée dans son subconscient, à la recherche d’un réconfort.

L’ancien soldat est venu vérifier qu’elle dormait bel et bien. Il la surveillait de près depuis qu’il avait vu un de ses coéquipiers en train de la tripoter alors qu’elle dormait. Leurs remarques perverses étaient habituelles, et il ne pensait pas qu’il tenterait de mettre leur plan à exécution. Rien ne les empêchaient de faire d’elle ce qu’ils voulaient mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas les laisser commettre cette ignoble chose. C’était sûrement une de ses douloureuses bribes d’images ou d’idées qui venaient parfois agresser ses réflexions. Comme ce mot. Bucky. Le soldat de l’hiver était bien plus fort que les autres, alors il ne risquait rien en la surveillant. Cette fille était la plus calme de leurs victimes, et elle avait raison, car elle aurait sûrement été passée à tabac si elle n’avait pas été silencieuse.

Trois mois qu’il l’espionnait, et il connaissait à peu près tout d’elle.

En tant qu'agent d’élite, il été plutôt placé sur des missions de meurtres de personnalités importantes, ou de vol de données extrêmement sensibles. Cependant, comme il n’y avait rien d’important pour lui en ce moment, on l’avait attelé à cette tâche. C’était la première fois qu’il restait en présence d’une personne n’appartenant pas à Hydra aussi longtemps. D’habitude, elles finissaient avec une balle en plein milieu du front au bout de quelques minutes. Et bizarrement, il n’avait pas envie de la tuer. Le kidnappeur voulait voir ses dessins que toutes ses amies admiraient et savoir comment était le cinéma, dans lequel elle allait si souvent. Ou goûter ses barres chocolatées qu'elle mangeait presque une fois par semaine. Subitement, il s’est remis les idées en place. Si ses détenteurs étaient au courant de ce qu’il pensait, il subirait un nouveau lavage de cerveau à coup de décharge électrique. Il avait beau être physiquement plus puissant, cette douleur atroce traversant son crâne l’empêchait de dormir pendant des jours et le faiasait oublier toutes les bonnes sensations et émotions que sa mémoire avait pu sauvegardé.

En la regardant dormir aussi paisiblement, il se demandait à quoi elle pensait. Peut-être à sa petite maison ou à ses deux frères jumeaux qu’elle allait parfois chercher à l’école. Ou sinon sa sœur avec qui elle sortait souvent. Ou ses amies. Amara Kiram avait une vie plutôt bien remplie selon lui, même si elle passait ses soirées sur son téléphone. Ayant accès à ses données mobiles, le meurtrier voyait tout ce qu’elle faisait, lisait ou regardait. C’est comme s’il la connaissait depuis longtemps, qu’ils étaient de vieux amis. Même si on ne séquestrait pas son ami.

Grâce à une légère ouverture tout en bas du mur, l’agent d’Hydra a vu que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il savait que tous les matins, en se levant, elle se regardait pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le miroir, sans se préparer. Avec ses jumelles, il la voyait fixer désespérément la glace d’un regard vide. Puis elle se levait véritablement et se préparait. Maintenant qu’elle était attachée à un lit, Amara ne pouvait pas accomplir son rituel atypique. Peut-être allait-elle trouver autre chose à faire. Ses paupières chauffées par la lumière se sont rapidement ouvertes, mais avec difficulté. La fenêtre n’était plus close, dévoilant le grand ciel dont elle rêvait la veille. Un peu soulagée, la frustration est revenue la submerger quand elle n’a rien vu aux alentours, mise à part cette sordide salle et son kidnappeur. Ils semblaient être en hauteur, et le bruit de la ville n’existait pas ici. Son ravisseur était toujours là, toujours en train de la fixer, toujours aussi stoïque. Cette fois-ci, elle ne l’a pas quitté des yeux, et a décidé de ne pas détourner son visage. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais elle en avait envie, alors elle l’a fait. Lorsqu’il s’est rendu compte qu’elle était bel et bien réveillée, il l’a laissée seule à nouveau avant de revenir avec un sachet à la main. D’un geste sec et brusque il a coupé les liens retenant ses pieds pour la faire asseoir. Il s’est assis sur le fauteuil à côté d’elle.

Amara a été surprise par la banane épluchée qu’il tendait vers elle. Elle n’a pas voulu la manger, encore marquée par les pensées perverses dont elle avait l’habitude avant, quand tout était normal.

« Mange, _a-t-il ordonné_. »

Encore attachée par les mains, elle a tendu sa bouche vers le fruit pour le mordre et le mâcher rapidement. Maintenant qu’elle mangeait, le goût sucré a réveillé sa faim qu’elle avait eu du mal à effacer. Ses yeux clairs étaient rivés sur elle, ne cillant même pas et la mettant mal à l’aise. Amara s’est dépêchée de terminer sa banane, pour enfin déguster la prune qu’il lui tendait. Elle s’est avancée pour mordre dans le fruit, qui a déversé son jus sur son visage et la main de son hôte. Beaucoup trop juteux, à chaque morceau qu’elle arrachait, le liquide coulait sur son chemisier qui devenait transparent, mouillant son voile noir au passage et montrant son soutien gorge rouge. Il a terminé ce petit déjeuner par un de l’eau. La jeune fille se sentait rabaissée de cette situation. A manger comme ça, elle avait l’impression d’être un animal affamé se nourrissant dans la main chaude de son maître.

« Je peux me rincer le visage…? »

Le _soldat,_ comme l’appelaient ses possesseurs a enfin enlevé son masque, dévoilant un visage très légèrement barbu, et des lèvres plutôt rosées. Cette tendance qu’il avait à pencher la tête la perturbait grandement, et elle n’a pas bougé lorsqu’il a fait passé le pan de voile qui pendait par dessus la frêle épaule d’Amara avec son intrigante main gauche recouverte d’acier.

« Pourquoi portes-tu ça ? »

Encore étonnée par cette question, elle l’observait tandis que lui avait les yeux fixés sur son voile.

« - ...par ce que je suis croyante…

\- Croyante envers qui ?

\- ...Dieu.

\- Et ton dieu va te sauver si je décide de te tuer ? »

Ses doigts artificiels étaient venus attraper sa mâchoire, la prenant de court. Elle ne pouvait à peine bouger, tant ses liens aux poignets étaient resserrés. Son cœur était reparti à vive allure, et il l s’était levé tout en la tenant fermement. La voir lever les yeux pour le regarder lui donnait un sentiment de puissance qu’il appréciait. La crainte était la seule chose qu’il obtenait des besognes qu’il devait réaliser. Au lieu de fondre en larme, elle a simplement clos ses yeux, attendant que le calvaire finisse. Ce n’était que tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire en espérant qu’on la sauve, si elle ne voulait pas se dessécher en pleurant.

Amara a été subitement relâchée puis détachée de ses liens. Traînée comme un vulgaire objet, il l’a de nouveau amené dans cette salle de bain, devant une baignoire qu’il a rempli d’eau. Brutalement, il a plongé sa tête dans l’eau froide, la maintenant sous l’eau durant une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles elle se débattait de toute ses forces. Une fois qu’il a relevé sa tête qu’il tenait fermement, elle a pris une profonde respiration et toussait à s’en arracher les poumons.

« Tu es rincée maintenant, _a t-il susurré en l’amenant à son lit de nouveau_.»

Il l’a attaché de nouveau, et elle a pleuré durant toute la nuit.


	2. Une odeur de métal

« - Comment s’est passé la chasse ?  
\- Elle est avec moi, _a répondu le soldat_.  
\- Très bien, il faut que le pion soit prêt d’ici trois mois. Ensuite, vous l’emmènerez au siège du parlement européen durant l’élection européenne du 16, chargée. Et à mon signal vous mettrez le plan à exécution. »  


Le meilleur ami de Fury s’était levé pour aller boire un verre de lait. A force, il avait arrêté de lui proposer quelque chose puisqu’il refusait toujours dans un silence morbide. Il était là, à le regarder de ses yeux froids, à moitié dans l’obscurité. Mais pour la première fois, durant cette nuit d’hiver, il a brisé cette ambiance muette qui régnait entre lui et le dirigeant de l’organisation d’Hydra. Une fois qu’Alexander Pierce s’est assis, il a annoncé :  
« Il y a une autre cible, plus facile à accuser. »  
Son employeur, si on peut l’appeler ainsi, a soulevé un sourcil inquisiteur.  
« - Une autre cible ?  
\- Un immigré algérien, Salim Hussein. A voyagé en Syrie il y a deux ans. »  


De sa main en vibranium, il a fait glissé le dossier de la prochaine victime jusqu’à lui. Le septuagénaire ne l’avait même pas lu, le fixant toujours, intrigué par la proposition soudaine de leur meilleur agent.  
« Oh. Je vois. Tu veux la prendre comme joujou, c’est ça ? _A t-il questionné en souriant_. »  


Pierce s’est mis à rire.Il ne le voyait que comme une arme vivante à qui ils avaient placé une muselière. Même s’il est plus facile de dresser un chien, leurs efforts avaient donné ce soldat invincible qui obéissait au doigt et à l’œil. Jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait jamais failli, réussissant chacune des missions qui lui avait été confiée. Cette fille n’était qu’un pion choisi au hasard, qu’il pouvait parfaitement remplacer. Alors il s’est dit qu’il avait droit à une petite compensation sexuelle si ça le satisfaisait. Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait d’elle, tant qu’il ne mettait pas Hydra en péril, il s’en foutait.

 

« Un mouton...Deux moutons...Trois moutons...»

Cette technique n’a jamais marché pour Amara mais elle voulait essayer quand même, pour avoir un semblant de sommeil pour son quatrième jour de détention. Son maquillage avait fini par couler,et il avait fait son bouleau, en résistant à toutes ses larmes qu’elle avait déversé. Franchement, elle aurait pu aider tous les pauvres africains assoiffés. Son lit n’avait pas eu le temps de s’assécher tant ses larmes trempaient les draps.

Encore bourrée d’espoir, elle a essayé d’analyser chaque chose qui composait ce lieu infernal, pour essayer d’avoir le moindre indice sur où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement tout observer, vu que son cou était bloquée à cause de la position dans laquelle était. Être attachée comme ça, bras et pieds écartés, lui donnait l’impression qu’on allait la disséquer.  
A leur tenues et armement, ses kidnappeurs ressemblaient plus à des professionnels qu’à de simples opportunistes. Toutes les idées possibles et imaginables lui venaient en tête. Le plus logique pour elle serait qu’elle serve de cobaye. Pour une expérience psychologique sûrement, comme le faisait les États Unis durant le siècle dernier sur des américains. Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser, comme tous les soirs, elle attendait que Morphée vienne la chercher.

Un grincement a fait taire toutes ses réflexions. C’était deux de ses geôliers, ceux qui avaient l’air plus humains que l’homme masqués, qui étaient entrés. Ils n’avaient pas d’armes sur eux, et avaient refermé derrière eux en ordonnant quelque chose en russe au troisième qui gardaient la porte. Le plus grand venait d’enlever ses gants qu’il a déposé sur le vieux fauteuil vert situé près de son lit. L’autre retirait son gilet par balle, la regardant d’un air plus qu’inquiétant. Amara ne voulait pas y croire, mais lorsque le grand châtain a posé sa main sur sa cuisse, elle a compris qu’elle ne se trompait pas. Il s’est mis à la caresser, remontant jusqu’à son entrejambe.

« Ne faîtes pas ça...! »

Sa voix s’était évaporée dans leur sourires pervers qui comprenaient parfaitement la panique, mais pas la langue. Celui qui était tout au bout du sommier, avec sa barbe dense et bien taillée, sorti un poignard pour libérer ses chevilles. Leurs mains baladeuses sont venues la tripoter sous son chemisier, pour déchirer brutalement ce dernier et dévoiler sa poitrine protégée par son soutien gorge à dentelles. Une première langue est venue glisser sur sa peau mate, entre ses seins. On l’a fait taire grâce un morceau de son voile qu’on lui avait enlevé, déchiré, et qu’on avait fourré dans sa bouche. Ça n’avait pas suffit à l’arrêter, et elle se débattait à l’aide de ses fines jambes qui ont étés rapidement bloquées. C’est une violente gifle qui l’a calmée, l’étourdissant assez pour qu’elle n’ait plus la force de réagir. Mais elle était toujours consciente, témoin des attouchements sexuels que ses agresseurs la faisait subir. Son jean slim avait été déboutonné, puis retiré.

Voulant absolument se faire plaisir en premier, l’un d’entre eux est monté sur elle, entre ses jambes, ouvrant sa braguette en même temps. Son coéquipier lui a jeté lame pour qu’il puisse aisément retirer ce qu’il lui restait. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’atteler à la tâche, un cri et des coups de feu les a interrompus. La porte venait de tomber brutalement, avec le supposé garde dessus, hors d’état de nuire. Le soldat d’hiver était entré, une arme à la main, qu’il a balancé sur la tête de celui qui montait Amara. Encore choqué, le dernier debout a reçu un coup de genou dans le ventre, et s’est fait explosé la figure sur le mur, le salissant de son sang. La jeune fille a recraché le tissus qui entravait sa parole. Elle respirait avec difficulté, le cœur déchirant sa poitrine. Il l’avait détaché, encore complètement chamboulée.

Silencieusement, son sauveur a déplacé les corps en dehors de la chambre, comme s’il n’était que de simples objets. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était entré, le visage à découvert et les cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon qui dégageaient son visage. Il est venu s’asseoir près d’elle. La jeune fille avait déjà remis son jean, et maintenant son chemisier fermé grâce à ses bras qui entouraient son ventre.

Il a soulevé sa tête avec sa main de métal, et de l’autre, il a posé une poche de glace recouverte d’un linge humide sur le bleu qui tachait sa joue droite. Elle a grincé des dents au premier contact, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’attraper sa main chaude pour diminuer la pression. C’était la première fois qu’elle le tenait, et elle avait remarqué à son expression qu’il avait été surpris. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’habituait au froid, elle l’a relâché, pour revenir tenir sa chemise qui bâillait. Le soldat la fixait, la bouche entre ouverte, restant dans cette position durant seize longues minutes. Sa main prenait presque toute son visage, sa paume caressant ses lèvres et le bout de ses doigts frôlant ses cheveux encore plus noirs qu’une nuit de nouvelle lune. Ils étaient ondulés, et caressaient son épaule.

Une fois le soin thermique fait, il s’est relevé, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il a été intercepté dans son élan par celle qu’il avait sauvée, qui lui tenait l’auriculaire et l’annulaire comme un enfant. « Ne partez pas...s’il vous plaît… »  
Encore plus interloquée par cet acte inattendu, il n’a pas pu immédiatement réagir.  
« Je reviens. »  
Amara se rendait maintenant compte qu’elle était libre de tout lien. Que rien ne l’empêchait de se lever et de courir. A part cet homme. Elle n’avait aucune chance de le fuir, vu ce dont il a été capable de faire tout à l’heure. Et même si elle le voulait, elle était encore trop chamboulée, et tout son corps tremblait de peur. Il est rapidement revenu, un tee shirt à manches longues noires dans la main. Quand il a quitté son champ de vision, elle s’est rapidement changée, constatant que le haut était un peu trop grand pour elle, glissant un peu sur ses épaules.  
« Suis-moi. »  


Le temps qu’elle vienne dans le salon un peu délabré, son sauveur était déjà assis, s’accoudant à la table, les jambes écartées. Elle était encore embarrassée d’avoir les cheveux à l’air, et surtout, ce qui l’a le plus mis mal à l’aise, c’était ses trois agresseurs au sol, les poignets attachés dans le dos, contre le mur, toujours en train de saigner. Leurs faces bouffies ne les rendaient plus menaçant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser aux sourires qu’ils arboraient quand ils voulaient abuser d’elle. Il lui a lancé d’une manière soudaine une arme de à feu de petit calibre, qu’elle a rattrapé de justesse. « Vas-y. »  
Les persiennes en bois, étaient fermées, mais quelques ouvertures cassées laissaient passer la lumière de la lune, qui n’éclairait que ses beaux yeux grisâtres, tandis que tout le reste de son visage était plongé dans l’ombre. Voilà tout ce qu’elle voyait de lui, des yeux, des yeux perforants et effrayants. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un monstre. Il l’avait tout de même sauvée. Même s’il l’avait kidnappée.

Ayant marre d’attendre, il s’est levé, et a marché vers elle. Chacun de ses pas était lourd, à cause de ses semelles épaisses et c’était la seule chose qu’on entendait dans cet immeuble abandonné. L’homme s’était arrêté derrière elle, et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
Amara a sursauté lorsqu’elle a senti son dos tout frêle se serrer contre sa poitrine volumineuse recouvert d’une tenue de combat en cuir noir. Ses bras sont venus entourer les siens, pour les tendre, encore et encore. Il a menton sur son épaule dévêtue, pour mieux viser. Il l’empêchait de retirer ses mains de la crosse, poussant peu à peu son index contre la queue de détente. L’arme, qui tremblait, fut stabilisée grâce au tireur d’élite, concentré et imperturbable.  


«...je ne veux pas..les tuer..»

L’arme visait déjà l’un des blessés, en plein milieu du front.  
Lorsque le coup de tonnerre a jailli du canon, elle avait déjà fermé les yeux, écrasant ses paupières comme des portes de chair, pensant qu’elles allaient l’empêcher de tout voir ou de tout ressentir. Ces même portes ont étés ouvertes par les gémissements de la cible, noyés par un bâillon. Il pissait littéralement du sang, à cause de la balle qui était venue se loger dans son entrejambe. Avant qu’elle ait pu reprendre son souffle, il avait déjà tiré sur les deux autres victimes, une exactement au même endroit, et la dernière dans l’épaule. Elle s’est retournée pour le regarder, oscillant presque avec la même régularité qu’une pendule à balancier.

Sans un mot, il a repris l’arme pour la décharger et la poser sur une petite commode. Elle s’est laissée tombée sur le canapé d’un bleu délavé, troué et abîmé, comme ce lieu. Cet endroit la rendait complètement folle. Elle utilisait toutes les forces qui lui restait pour ne pas s’effondrer mais elle n’en pouvait réellement plus. Il y avait trois morts dans le salon. Trois. Trois hommes qu’il l’avait forcé à tuer. Pour se rassurer et soulager sa conscience, elle se disait qu’ils devaient sûrement être des violeurs, des meurtriers. Mais c’est son doigt qui a appuyé. La chaleur du canon lui brûlait encore la peau. Et cette odeur de sang, cette odeur de sang l’étouffait.

Front baissé jusqu’à ses genoux, ses cheveux retombaient, faisant barrière entre elle et ce monde horrible qui l’entourait. Mais elle pouvait quand même le voir se rapprocher à travers ce mur capillaire. Elle a été effrayée par le sang chaud qui était venu jusqu’à ses pieds nus. Le reflet du soldat dans le liquide était parfaite, immobile, attendant qu’elle relève la tête. Et elle avait très bien saisit qu’il ne bougerait pas tant qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Alors elle l’a fait, ne cillant même pas, utilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Le tueur s’est lentement accroupi, et tout le long de sa descente, ils ne se sont pas quitté des yeux.

Plaqué contre elle, il l’a soulevé, l’apportant contre sa poitrine. Pendant sa marche jusqu’à la chambre, il n’a même pas regardé devant lui, le regard toujours rivé sur elle, et ses chaussures laissaient des traces de sang derrière lui. Instinctivement, elle a posé sa main sur son épaule, craignant de tomber. Ce qui était impossible, vu comment il la tenait fermement contre son torse.

Déposée comme une simple peluche, elle s’est assise sur ce condensé de souvenirs monstrueux en coton qu’était ce lit. Cette fois-ci, il a lié ses poignets entre eux à l’avant, sans l’attacher au lit.  
« Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de moi..? »  
L’inconnu ne l’a même pas répondu, s’asseyant sur le fauteuil pour détacher les lacets et quelques velcros de ses bottes épaisses. Il continuait à faire tout ça, la fixant toujours, les lèvres légèrement humides. Puis il s’est mis debout, enlevant son haut à manches asymétriques. Heureusement, il portait un débardeur blanc en dessous. Ce qui ne la rassurait pas totalement, surtout en le voyant faire le tour de lit. Sans prévenir, il a râlé ses jambes pour l’allonger de force. Le souffle complètement coupé, elle avait l’impression de revivre les évènements de tout à l’heure.  


Il s’est contenté de revenir sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, bras croisés, et à éteint son regard comme une simple lumière.


	3. Bucky

 

Elle ne se souvenait plus de comment on l’avait kidnappée.

En tout cas, on ne l’avait pas blessée. Ils ont au moins été gentils sur ce coup-là. Si Amara ne se trompait pas, elle rentrait des cours, à pieds. En fait, pas vraiment, elle sortait du lycée, est partie dans la direction opposée pour s’acheter des trucs et après elle a décidé de rentrer à pieds au lieu de prendre le bus. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle s’était acheté des stylos, un beau chemisier et un kinder bueno. Oui, elle aurait bien besoin d’un kinder bueno pour lui remonter le moral. A cet arrêt, à cette heure surtout, il y avait trop de gens qu’elle connaissait. Que ses parents connaissaient. Des hypocrites, qui niaient son existence à l’absence de ses parents. Par contre, pour répandre des rumeurs sur elle, ils la connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Comme elle les haïssait. D’ailleurs, son sac à dos avait disparu. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui rende. Mais au moins à le voir quelque part dans ce foutu endroit.

A chaque fois qu’elle repensait aux évènements de la veille, cette effroyable odeur de sang la noyait. Amara se rappelait aussi du contact chaud du sang contre la plante de ses pieds. Presque aussi chaud que son toucher à lui. Allongée sur le côté, elle ne pensait plus à rien, son regard vide voguant sur cette fenêtre fermée qui lui faisait face. Tout à coup, elle s’est assise, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le parquet dont les lamelles en bois formaient un motif en épi. La kidnappée savait qu’il était là, derrière elle, toujours assis sur ce fauteuil. C’était le chant d’un oiseau qui l’avait secouée, car c’était la première fois qu’elle en entendait un depuis le début de sa captivité. Mais il s’est rapidement allé, ses cris s’éloignant en même temps que lui. Lui aussi voulait s’enfuir loin d’ici.

Il voyait son dos frêle, recroquevillé dans une fragilité débordante. Ses mains étaient encore attachées grâce à des nouvelles menottes créées par Hydra, qui liaient les poignets grâce à un système magnétique. Pour les détacher, il fallait une force incroyable, ou du vibranium, qui avait la capacité de séparer les deux aimants. Et c’est ce qu’il a fait, en montant sur le lit, seulement pour que ses mains se retrouvent à l’avant. Toujours pas habituée au contact de son bras gauche métallique, elle sursautait à chaque fois qu’il la touchait.

« Est-ce qu’ils sont morts ? »

Ses yeux fixaient ses bottes, attendant une réponse. Durant cette courte nuit, elle n’avait pas dormi, et cela se voyait à ses cernes. La culpabilité la hantait, tourmentant sa conscience. Même s’ils méritaient peut-être de mourir, ce n’était pas à elle de le faire. Pas à elle.

Son silence était la seule chose qu’elle a pu obtenir de lui.

 

Même s’il n’y avait pas d’horloge pour lui indiquer l’heure, son ventre était là pour lui rappeler qu’à l’intérieur d’elle, il y avait un estomac qui criait pour qu’on le remplisse. L’autre n’a pas tardé à arriver, une salade de fruit dans la main, et une cuillère dans l’autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne la donnait que de fruits, mais ce n’était pas mauvais, c’était mieux que rien. Comme tous les midis, il rapprochait ce fichu fauteuil et la nourrissait. Il avait une habitude étrange, qui consistait à déposer la cuillère sur sa lèvre inférieure, en la caressant avant de la faire entrer dans sa bouche, au lieu de directement la faire entrer dans sa bouche.

« - Vous allez me tuer ?

\- Tais-toi et mange. »

Amara lui a craché la dernière cuillerée qu’il l’avait donné. Le jus dégoulinait sur son visage et quelques morceaux de fruits retombaient au sol. Son geôlier l’a soulevée en la tenant par le cou, comme un lapin qu’on allait égorger. Le bol était tombé dans un bruit assourdissant par terre, renversant tout le repas par terre. Mais ce qui la le plus choqué, c’était ce bruit que produisait son bras artificiel.

Ses jambes s’agitaient dans l’air, et ses mains tentaient désespérément d’attraper quelque chose. La tête de la jeune fille atteignait presque l’ampoule tant il l’avait soulevé haut. Toujours énervé, il la regardait perdre peu à peu ses couleurs, et l’a laissé retomber sur le lit quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il y allait trop fort. Une grande trace rouge était apparue autour de son cou, alors qu’elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, toussant comme une tuberculeuse en phase terminale.

Le soldat l’observait, pathétique qu’elle était, en train d’essayer d’obtenir à nouveau une respiration normale et régulière. La seule chose qu’on entendait dans cette sordide chambre était ses poumons, qui redémarraient la machine organique. Elle tentait de s’asseoir, mais l’effort physique semblait surhumain, et à chaque fois son visage replongeait dans le matelas, l’obligeant de remonter à la surface pour respirer de nouveau.

Voir sa poitrine s’élever et s’abaisser aussi vivement l’excitait. Il était excité à la simple entente de ses inspirations et expirations profondes, il était excité de l’avoir étranglé, il était excité de voir son frêle dos bougeant pour essayer d’atteindre une position stable. Il était excité. Et il a dû se reprendre pour arrêter de la regarder et nettoyer le désordre produit.

Quand il est arrivé devant le miroir brisé de la salle de bain, il a vu ce visage étranger fixer la glace. Il ne reconnaissait ni ces yeux, ni ce nez, ni ces lèvres. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était une machine, une simple machine qui obéissait aux ordres. Le bras armé d’Hydra.

L’eau s’est accumulée dans ses mains, et il l’a jeté sur sa face, la fraîcheur fouettant sa chair. Mais brusquement, la chaleur est venue l’emporter, une chaleur insoutenable devenant écrasante dans cette tenue noire.

Alors il l’a enlevé, puis il a enlevé son débardeur, et il regardait dans le miroir cette profonde cicatrice qui le liait à ce bras mécanique. Complètement perdu, Bucky s’est demandé ce qui lui avait pris, pétant le lavabo sous la colère et l’incompréhension. Il n’aurait jamais dû faire ça, jamais, mais ses pulsions acquises l’avait emporté et il n’était pas réellement maître de ses actes. Ou peut être que c’était le réel lui et qu’il se cherchait des excuses. En entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, il l’a découverte, en train de chialer comme un enfant. Encore torse nu, il s’est agenouillé derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Au début, elle s’est débattue en criant des « l _aisse-moi tranquille_ » ou des « _lâche-moi_ », mais il ne l’a pas écouté et l’a serré de toutes ses forces, son front appuyé sur son épaule. Ce n’est qu’après quelques longues secondes, voir quelques minutes qu’elle a arrêté de gigoter, qu’elle s’est laissée plus aisément dans ses bras épais, sanglotant encore un peu.

Le haut qu’il lui avait donné retombait tout le temps, dévoilant ses épaules et une partie de son dos. Et elle sentait ses lèvres sur sa peau, et encore plus ses avants-bras qui la comprimaient tellement qu’il rehaussait sa poitrine. Amara se demandait si c’était sa manière de présenter ses excuses. Est ce qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler ? Ou tout simplement ne pas l’étrangler et la relâcher ? La raison de son kidnapping devenait de plus en plus flou pour elle et elle a fini par se demander si elle n’était pas un misérable jouet pour lui.

Ses doigts de vibranium sont venus écartés quelques unes de ses mèches derrière son oreille gauche, et il est venu poser un baiser à la base de son cou provoquant un sursaut de la lycéenne. Les baisers qu’il portait étaient tendres et langoureux, ce qui stimulait son échine qu’il caressait de ses lèvres. A chaque fois qu’il touchait sa peau, des vives images venaient le frapper, lui montrant les ébats amoureux qu’il avait eu avec d’autres femmes aux fronts découverts par des grandes boucles et aux lèvres de rouge sanglant. Et elles répétaient toutes un mot, un nom.

« Bucky »

Bouleversé, il s’est totalement arrêté. Il avait relâché son étreinte, et Amara s’est rapidement éloignée de lui pour s’appuyer contre le mur. Elle était perdue dans les intentions de l’homme, qui semblait passer d’une personnalité à une autre. Malgré qu’il ait été horrible avec elle, en voyant ce regard mélancolique, tous ses efforts pour le détester s’effondraient. Ce visage souffrant contrastait avec la machine qu’elle avait vu à l’œuvre. En y réfléchissant, il semblait avoir toujours eu cette expression.

Il s’est remis à ramper vers elle :

« - Ne m’approche pas… ! _A t-elle réussit à dire_.

\- Ne m’approche pas Bucky ! Va t’en ! »

Ce seconde ordre n’avait pas percuté ses oreilles. Elle provenait bien de sa tête.

Elle était là, devant le pas de la porte accumulant toute la déception dans ses yeux bleu. Dans cette robe blanche à pois qui lui arrivait aux genoux, sa petite amie était réellement splendide.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! _A t-elle encore crié._

_\- Grace, s’il te plaît._ »

Cette voix. Le timbre était bien le sien. C’était bien la sienne, mais elle paraissait…

Beaucoup,

Plus,

Vivante.

 

Pendant ce bug qui a stoppé son agresseur, Amara a pu sortir et s’enfermer dans les toilettes.

Il n’avait pas cillé alors qu’elle avait bougé devant lui. Cet homme était réellement fou. Un psychopathe, ou un schizophrène, ou un bipolaire. Il souffrait clairement et la faisait subir ses changements d’humeur. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, c’était en finir, en finir avec cette folle histoire qui lui paraissait plus irréelle que vraie. La raison de son kidnapping devenait de plus en plus floue pour elle. Elle était sûrement son jouet. C’était logique. Pourquoi aurait-il empêché ses coéquipiers d’abuser d’elle sinon. Peut-être que c’est par ce qu’il pensait qu’elle lui appartenait, qu’il voulait être le seul à la toucher. Elle ne savait plus si c’était lui ou elle qui avait perdu la raison vu qu’elle pouvait autant ressentir de l’empathie que de la peur pour lui.

« ...Amara..? »

C’était lui, il l’avait appelé, il avait dit son prénom.


End file.
